


The Legend of Wanheda

by ChaoticEnby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, Polis, Post-Mount Weather, Storytelling, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, legend of Wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEnby/pseuds/ChaoticEnby
Summary: A young storyteller recounts the tale of Wanheda.
Kudos: 13





	The Legend of Wanheda

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! I actually finished season 7 yesterday. I didn’t want to leave it unfinished on New Year’s Eve. I loved the finale.

“They call her Wanheda.” The young brunette girl began the story. “She slew the mountain, forcing the Maunon to burn with their crimes weighing on the shoulders of every man, woman, and child trapped inside.” 

Many people gather to hear any story of Clarke. The tale of the skai goufa that became a warrior and a legend. Her name caused many reactions: fear, jealousy, admiration. Everyone in the twelve clans knew who she was. 

“Many tales are told of the blonde sky girl that defeated our greatest enemy before she could even wield a sword.” The girl speaking was one of the best storytellers in Polis, but even she could not do justice to the truth. The reality was messy and drenched in dishonor. 

“She fell from the sky, no greater than a goufa. She stomped through the forest like an enraged pauna. Loud and fearless. She foolishly believed her people were the only ones on Earth.” Some people in the crowd seemed uneasy, as though the storyteller was being disrespectful. She wasn’t. She was only trying to tell the truth. 

“Soon after her people realized they were not alone, war broke out between Skaikru and Trikru. Skaikru was greatly outnumbered, but they prevailed. Every army sent after them was slaughtered by Wanheda. Then, her people were captured by the Mounon.” 

“Wanheda escaped the Maun-de with one of our own. Heda’s fos, Anya. Pausing for breath, the storyteller grinned. “It’s more surprising that she survived Anya than the 300 soldiers she burned.” The crowd gets a good chuckle out of that, before they are serious and anticipating once more.

“Clarke kom Skaikru made peace with Heda proving her intentions by turning a ripa back into a man.” 

“When the commander broke their alliance, Wanheda slew the Mountain herself.” The crowd seemed uneasy at the disrespect towards Heda. 

“Heda made a good decision to save us, but Wanheda was not as understanding.” The tension eases slightly. “She killed everyone in the mountain. All of the people that tormented us for a century. Because of Wanheda, we no longer live in fear of the Maunon.” 

Loud cheers erupt at the mention of the victory. When the crowd finally settles, the storyteller continues. “It has been two moons since the mountain. There have been stories of people claiming to see Wanheda in the forest, but she never returned to her people. It’s believed that she is still alive, but we might never know.”

Clarke, hidden in the crowd, felt sick at the thought of these people being happy with her actions. She killed more than 600 people, and they were congratulating her with stories of her “great success”.

Carefully, she left the crowd, and Polis, behind.


End file.
